Dark Guardian: Moorings
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: This is the thrid and final installment of the Dark Guardian series.


**DARK GUARDIAN: MOORINGS ON TIME THROUGH TIME.**

A/N: welcome to the last part of the Dark Guardian Saga, this will end the trilogy, though with what I've learned, sometimes, some things never end, and they end up showing in different places later. This series did not go the way I thought it would, I had planned on making it at least a 4 or more book series, with the hero finally in the end realizing that he was meant for higher purposes and ended up destroying both sides, because he was fed up with it all. But unfortunately, or fortunately with whatever way you look at it, that isn't going to happen, instead, there will be three books. The third book will be the final cumulative, and will feature many of my main characters from previous series, I.E. me in my powerfulness. Anyhow. Sit back and enjoy this last Dark Guardian.

**1000 years back**.

"There is no need for discussion," said the man on the floor, "There is a time for action and a time for peace, what is needed now is a time for action, to strike and make the line secure and remind it that it belongs to us."

"You forget Kitre," said the council leader, "That the Red Council has existed since the Dawn of Time, we are humanities protectorate, we protect them from what is out there, we protect all of time and space, including space time continuum."

"Master Speaker," said Kitre Domsay, "The Red Council has gotten old, back when there was need to protect creation from Dormannu and the Ultimate Destroyer, they were useful, but now that the triumvirate and the Watcher's exist we are no longer needed, but there are universe out there that no longer recognize their creators, these religious fanatics go about spreading lies and dissension that we created them as test subjects, something that is not true."

"Kitre Domsay," said the speaker, "You and your faction have demonstrated time and time again that you are a danger to what we strive to create, peace and harmony, love and understanding, for that it has been decided that you will punished."

"We have righted wrongs!" screamed Kitre, "We have brought back universes that were on the brink of destruction, they now belong back to the Council."

"You used power on them Kitre Domsay," said the council leader, "For that your faction will be punished, for the fact that you called yourselves gods, you will be banished to the evermost darkness and forgotten about."

"NO!" said Kitre as he and his insurgents found themselves spinning through time and space, to a hole of a reality, where nothing was, the N-zone, the last words spoken, "WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

**500 years forward**

The purpose of the creation of the creature was something that they knew would happen. The threat still hung in the air, after 500 years, rumors had spread that some universe were not in accordance with the way they should be.

"The Red Dragon," said the council leader, "human, but infused with Dragon DNA, our agent provocateur, the ultimate weapon we have."

"Sir," said the specialist in weapons design, "What about the Phoenix Guard and the Sun Guard, what is the purpose behind them?"

"The unification of three powers to destroy the threat of the Dark Guard should it ever arise," said the council speaker, "Kitre Domsay said that they would have revenge and my ancestor believed him, the creation of the Red Guard was the answer, the creation of the Red Guardian, The Red Dragon is the ultimate answer."

"Then they will be sent out?" asked the specialist?

"No," said the speaker, "they will be born of human parents, but they child born will have the extra gene, not detectable until they become their chosen talent, though they will be sent to different realities."

There was a boom and noise outside the facility, one of the security monitors showed a giant ship bearing down on the facility, cannon firing.

"They have found us." Said the speaker, "Send the creatures out, and release the genes to where they must go."

"It's a precise science," said the specialist, "I need…."

There was an energy build up in the council speakers hand, "Now…"

"Done." Said the specialist, "and Done."

"Good." Said the speaker, "let us depart."

Disappering into the stream of the universe, the lab was left, destroyed, when the Dark Guardians came in, they found nothing, everything in ruins, though somehow someone had managed to find a spare power converter, not that it mattered, they wanted plans.

"Our Revenge is almost complete," said the figure coming in, "A new reality is taken."

Kitre Domsay was a prophet, never, ever, not believe a prophet.

**Now **

"Don't you know?" said Lefou laughing, "You did what we wanted you do to, "You killed a Red Priest, when you protected our warrior the Hunchback, Quasimodo, you prevented the unity of power that would keep the bindings intact, now all needs to happen is for the last high power to be killed and then we will have access.

"What?" I shouted, raising my hand as Lefou was brought closer to me, "You have Kestral!"

"Yes." Said Lefou, "and the time is almost complete."

"Now we wait."


End file.
